


Just For Fun

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Series: The Laika Hawke Tales [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: During The Game, F/F, aka 0, isabela doesn't realize that she's had about as many partners as Bethany had, when ur diplomatic hawke makes sex jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a one-shot about how Isabela learned that Laika Hawke likes her (and Merrill too).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Fun

“Oh come on Hawke, quit holding out on me. I’ve told you about mine, tell me about yours,” Isabela half begged.

“My what, Bela?” Laika replied. She looked between Isabela and Bethany, with a small smirk, knowing exactly what Isabela meant just from how much Bethany was blushing.

“You know what, Hawke,” Isabela replied.

“Tell me again,” Laika said. “I do love hearing your voice after all.”

“Your lovers. Tell me about them,” Isabela replied. “Surely you’ve had some. A beautiful woman like yourself.”

Laika laughed. “Would you like me to make something up? I’m sure nothing my imagination could create would be half as interesting as the things you’ve actually done.”

Bethany groaned slightly and hid her already red face behind her hands, sure that her sister was going to make up something extremely embarrassing.

Isabela paused for a second. “Wait, you mean you haven’t had any? Or are you saying they were all just boring?”

Laika shrugged. “Lothering was a _very_ small village. Not much room for sleeping around. And most of the boys were just that, boys. Most of the women were in the chantry or already married.”

“Laika had a crush on one of the chantry sisters,” Bethany said.

“So did you,” Laika replied. “The same one.”

Bethany squeaked slightly but didn’t reply.

Isabela laughed. “What about here in Kirkwall? Plenty of room to sleep around here. There’s always the Blooming Rose.”

Laika chuckled and shook her head slightly. “No, that just seems… a bit too impersonal for me. For a first time at least. I don’t mind waiting.”

“I suppose waiting isn’t bad—if it’s your thing.” Isabela nodded. “Are you waiting for something in particular?”

“Not necessarily a thing, no,” Laika said.

“Well if you’re waiting on a knight in shining armor, you might want to leave Kirkwall. None of the knights shine their armor here,” Isabela said.

“Aveline does,” Bethany said.

Isabela didn’t reply to that. “You might want to look outside of Kirkwall anyway, you’re better than most of the people here.” She smirked slightly then added, “Just for fun though if you had to pick someone right now to be your first. Who would it be?”

Laika chuckled. “What? Only one?”

“Yes, only one. No first time threesome,” Isabela replied.

Laika bit her lip and thought about that. That she didn’t say an answer immediately concerned Bethany, who hadn’t considered the question to be genuine and was expecting her sister to make a joke of it.

Isabela, too, was surprised that Laika didn’t reply immediately. She’d thought it was a fairly easy question and it wasn’t like there was a wrong answer—unless she said ‘Bethany’. When Laika finally did reply, Isabela wasn’t expecting the answer she gave.

“I’d say it’s a tie between you and Merrill.”

Isabela wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that. She should have been expecting it with as many times as she’d suggested it herself. But there was something different about this. If Laika wanted that, why had she never taken up the offer before? It didn’t make much sense. Why wait when the thing you want has already been offered? She bit her lip for a second wondering if maybe Laika expected something different. “You and Kitten would be a nice pair. You’re both really cute and sweet. You’d certainly do better with her than with me.”

Laika frowned then. “Isabela you’re wonderful. Please don’t think badly of yourself. I like you, just the way you are.”

Isabela sighed. “I don’t do love, Hawke.”

“No one said you needed to,” Laika replied, leaning against the wall. “Just please treat yourself kindly. Like you treat me, Merrill, and Bethany. You deserve that.” She sighed and looked down the street in the direction of the Alienage, then back to Isabela. “Look, I’ve learned all of maybe four things in Kirkwall. The most important of them is that if you treat yourself badly, it just tells other people it’s okay for _them_ to treat you badly. You deserve better. I know it’s easier said than done, Maker knows I hate myself every day for not being able to save father and Carver. If you won’t do it for yourself, then at least let me do it.”

Isabela sighed. “I am entirely too sober for this conversation. But I will consider what you’ve said. Can I ask though: if sleeping with me is something you actually want, why haven’t you taken me up on the offer before?”

Laika chuckled nervously and looked away again. “I… well… I always thought you were joking. I mean I’m not that pretty, and you could do so much better.” She bit her lip as Bethany stepped up beside her and leaned against her, a show of support. “And maybe I was—am—scared that if you were serious you wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore. I don’t want to lose you. I already lost father, and Carver, and it would probably only take like three Templars for me to lose Bethany. I don’t want to lose anyone. I don’t want to lose you.” She looked between Isabela and Bethany. “Either of you. Or Merrill.”

Bethany took Laika’s hand gently, squeezing it reassuringly. She didn’t say anything though.

“Hawke, you are beautiful, and if I was joking I would have only offered once,” Isabela said stepping just a bit closer. “Trust me, if I was joking, you’d know for sure. You always do.” She smiled and leaned over then kissed Laika’s cheek—the only thing she’d ever managed to do that made Laika blush. “We should keep walking though, I’m sure Kitten is worried about why it’s taking us so long to come get her.”

Laika nodded as Isabela started walking to the Alienage. “You’re not going to tell her that I said I want to sleep with her, are you?”

Isabela laughed, but didn’t reply.

“Bela, please don’t tell her.”

Isabela just laughed more.


End file.
